


First night of forever

by dontfeedthewolfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Coital Cuddling, Snuggling, Wedding Night, because lets face it, but much more sugary sweet, fond memories, mostly canon compliant, they need to be happy, thinking back to their first night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night of their honeymoon, Derek thinks back to the first night Stiles asked him to hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night of forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this little gem randomly on my computer and I thought I would share it will the world. It isn't anything crazy detailed but I thought it was pretty cute and sweet. Might hit the spot if you are looking for some fluff. 
> 
> Oh and I’m Isaac in cause you haven't read anything by me before. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in there favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer. 
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble).

It took a very long time to get here. In fact, if I’m being completely honest, I didn’t think I would ever be capable of this kind of happiness again. It’s like the night of the fire the very last bit of anything good inside me was drained out. I hadn’t thought to highly of myself after Paige, but that guilt was nothing compared to-….. Well that doesn’t really matter now does it. 

Ten years ago, tho it doesn’t even possibly seem like that much time could have passed and at the same time it feels like I have lived a thousand life times since that day, but yes ten years ago my uncle Peter bit a seemingly inconspicuous teenager. I couldn’t even tell you how different my life would be if it weren’t for the one simple fact. Maybe I do in fact have more to thank Peter for after all. Not that I would tell him that. No not a chance, not in a million years. 

A tangle of pale skin dotted in moles, now stained pink from sun burn is draped over me. I don’t dare move, because I can’t stand the thought of waking him. Today was perfect and I know how much it must have taken out of him. After all, as he would say, he doesn’t have that super hero werewolf stamina thing ‘Not that I’m complaining’ and he would wink. 

I don’t think I will ever get enough. 

From the sweet mossy scent that pours of his skin to the way he refuses to stand down even when I try my very best to intimidate him, cause we both know that stopped working years before we found ourselves wrapped in each other’s arm. 

How did we get here? That’s not the easiest question, and I’m sure we both have our own version of that story. For me tho, I knew from the very first moment I laid eyes on him. There was a spark in his eyes, and it is rekindled ever time I look his way. If you had asked me then I wouldn’t have said the same, but somewhere inside I knew. 

Stiles is my mate, and any pack I am a part of will never feel like home with out standing side my side with him. 

I run my fingers through his tangled hair. Our tuxes are discarded haphazardly on the floor. We were in far too much of a rush to get each other undressed. Our wedding night, I have held him in my arms countless times and it still feels like the first time. 

He had called me in the middle of the night. That wasn’t unusual back then. Nightmares about the Nogitsune plagued him for years in it’s after math. I couldn’t blame him, because want wouldn’t I have given to have him with me the nights after the fire. So I would crawl in his bedroom window. I knew I wasn’t the first to do so, claw marks I’m sure were Malia’s scared the seal and I had kept my jealousy secret. At least I thought I did but the way he sees right through me, I’m sure he knew. 

His hand scrubbed his head nervously. “Are you okay?” I had asked. The furrow of my brow draw in that familiar way, the same way I looked at him after every loss and unexpected blow. 

“What?” his head shot up, “Me yeah, no. I’m fine. Perfect. Couldn’t be better actually.”

“Then why exactly did you call me in the middle of the night?” I raised a brow, the slightest edge spilling into my voice. 

“Oh that. Um well…” I licked his lips, and by that point it was getting obscene. Night after night of stolen kisses and heavy petting was wearing on my ever thinning resilience. I wouldn’t rush him into things. I knew he had been through enough, but at the same time I wanted him. 

“Spit it out Stiles,” patients wasn’t my greatest of talents. 

“The thing is, I want you to stay the night.” He shuffled back and forth on his feet, all but pacing the length of the bedroom. 

“I stay the night all the time,” I for what ever reason felt the need to point out the obvious. 

“Yeah, but I want you to hold be when I’m not having a nightmare induced panic attack,” he looked up at me “That would me nice for a change.”

“I can’t think of anything I want more.” It was true then, and it’s still true now. 

“I can’t think of anything I want more than you Stiles.” I whisper, and maybe he can hear me and maybe he can’t. It doesn’t matter because I have the rest of our lives to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. I know at the very start of this all I introduced myself but I failed to mention that I am a gay trans man. That is a big reason why I feel so compelled to share queer stories with you all. I would like to take a moment to ask for your help. As of now, I am working towards my top surgury. Ig you feel you would like to donate the link is http://www.gofundme.com/d3b6p4
> 
> Please don't feel like you have to. If you would like to help in another way spread the word and my stories (or even just reach out to me on one of my social media links found and that beginning of the fic) and hey, thanks!


End file.
